Aqueous thermosetting coatings containing neutralized acid-functional resins in combination with a water dispersible curing agent, such as hexamethoxymethyl melamine, are known. It is desired to improve the mar resistance, surface hardness, corrosion resistance, adhesion to metal substrates and solvent resistance of such coatings.